pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Witness for the Prosecution (1957 film)
| screenplay = Larry Marcus Billy Wilder Harry Kurnitz | starring = Tyrone Power Marlene Dietrich Charles Laughton | music = Matty Malneck Ralph Arthur Robert | cinematography = Russell Harlan | editing = Daniel Mandell | studio = Edward Small Productions | distributor = United Artists | released = December 17, 1957 (Limited U.S. release) 30 January 1958 (Premiere, London) | runtime = 116 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3 million | gross = $9 million }} Witness for the Prosecution is a 1957 American courtroom drama film with film noir elements directed by Billy Wilder, set in the Old Bailey in London. The film, based on the play of the same name by Agatha Christie, deals with the trial of a man accused of murder. The first film adaptation of this story, it stars Tyrone Power (in his final screen role), Marlene Dietrich, and Charles Laughton, and features Elsa Lanchester. The film was adapted by Larry Marcus, Harry Kurnitz and Billy Wilder. Plot Sir Wilfrid Robarts (Charles Laughton), a master barrister in ill health, takes on Leonard Vole (Tyrone Power) as a client, despite the objections of his private nurse, Miss Plimsoll (Elsa Lanchester), who says the doctor warns him against taking on any criminal cases. Vole is accused of murdering Mrs Emily French (Norma Varden), a rich, older widow who had become enamoured with him, going so far as to make him the main beneficiary of her will. Strong circumstantial evidence points to Vole as the killer, but Sir Wilfrid believes Vole is innocent. When Sir Wilfrid speaks with Vole's German wife Christine (Marlene Dietrich), he finds her rather cold and self-possessed, but she does provide an alibi. Therefore, he is greatly surprised when she is called as a witness for the prosecution. While a wife cannot be compelled to testify against her husband, Christine was in fact still married to a German man when she wed Leonard (who was in the Royal Air Force and part of the occupation forces in Germany). She testifies that Leonard admitted to her that he had killed Mrs French, and that her conscience forced her to finally tell the truth. During the trial in the Old Bailey, Sir Wilfrid is contacted by a mysterious woman who, for a fee, provides him with letters written by Christine herself to a mysterious lover named Max. The affair revealed by this correspondence gives Christine such a strong motive to have lied that the jury finds Leonard not guilty. However, Sir Wilfrid is troubled by the verdict. His instincts tell him that it was "...too neat, too tidy, and altogether...too symmetrical!" His belief proves correct when Christine, left alone with him by chance in the courtroom, takes the opportunity to take credit for the verdict. Sir Wilfrid had told her before the trial that "...no jury would believe an alibi given by a loving wife". So, she had instead given testimony implicating her husband, had then forged the letters to the non-existent Max, and had herself in disguise played the mysterious woman handing over the letters which then discredited her own testimony and led to the acquittal. She furthermore admits that she saved Leonard even though she knew he was guilty because she loves him. Leonard has overheard Christine's admission and, now protected by double jeopardy, cheerfully confirms to Sir Wilfred that he had indeed killed Mrs French. Sir Wilfrid is infuriated at being had. Leonard then coldly tells Christine that he has met a younger woman (Ruta Lee) and is leaving Christine. In a jealous rage, Christine grabs a knife, which had earlier been used as evidence by the defence (and subtly highlighted by Sir Wilfrid's monocle light-reflection), and stabs Leonard to death. After she is taken away by the police, Sir Wilfrid, urged on by Miss Plimsoll, declares that he will take on Christine's defence. Cast Credited cast * Tyrone Power as Leonard Vole, the accused * Marlene Dietrich as Christine Vole/Helm, the accused's wife * Charles Laughton as Sir Wilfrid Robarts Q.C., senior counsel for Vole * Elsa Lanchester as Miss Plimsoll, Sir Wilfrid's private nurse * John Williams as Mr. Brogan-Moore, Sir Wilfrid's junior counsel in the trial * Henry Daniell as Mr. Mayhew, Vole's solicitor who instructs Sir Wilfrid on the case * Ian Wolfe as H. A. Carter, Sir Wilfrid's chief clerk and office manager * Torin Thatcher as Mr. Myers Q.C., the Crown prosecutor * Norma Varden as Mrs. Emily Jane French, the elderly woman who was murdered * Una O'Connor as Janet McKenzie, Mrs. French's housekeeper and a prosecution witness * Francis Compton as Mr. Justice Wainwright, the judge * Philip Tonge as Chief Inspector Hearne, the arresting officer * Ruta Lee as Diana, a young woman with a secret, watching the trial Appearing in bit parts * Patrick Aherne as the court officer * Marjorie Eaton as Miss O'Brien * Franklyn Farnum as an old barrister * Bess Flowers as a courtroom spectator * Colin Kenny as a juror * Ottola Nesmith as Miss Johnson * J. Pat O'Malley as the shorts salesman * Jack Raine as Sir Wilfrid's doctor * Ben Wright as court clerk (the officer reading charges) Cast notes This was Power's final completed film. He died during the filming of Solomon and Sheba. In real life, Lanchester was Charles Laughton's wife. Una O'Connor was the only member of the original Broadway play's cast to reprise her role on film. It was also her final film; she retired from acting after its completion. Production Producers Arthur Hornblow and Edward Small bought the rights to the play for $450,000. The play was adjusted to build up the character of the defence barrister."A Town Called Hollywood: Outcome of Christie Play Kept Dark Secret for Film", Scheuer, Philip K., Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 14 July 1957: p. E2. Billy Wilder was signed to direct in April 1956."NEW MOVIE DEAL FOR BILLY WILDER: Signed to Direct 'Witness for the Prosecution' After Completing 2 Other Films R.K.O. Buys Rose TV Play", by Thomas M. Pryor, New York Times, 27 April 1956: p.22. Laughton based his performance on Florance Guedella, his own lawyer, an Englishman who was well known for twirling his monocle while cross-examining witnesses. Vivien Leigh and Marlene Dietrich were leading candidates to play Christine Vole.Louella Parsons: Wilder to Do Broadway, London Hit The Washington Post and Times Herald (1954-1959) D.C 30 Apr 1956: 32. In a flashback showing how Leonard and Christine first meet in a German nightclub, she is wearing her trademark trousers. A rowdy customer conveniently rips them down one side, revealing one of Dietrich's renowned legs, and starting a brawl. The scene required 145 extras, 38 stuntmen and $90,000. Disclaimer At the end of the film, as the credits roll, a voice-over announces: The management of this theatre suggests that for the greater entertainment of your friends who have not yet seen the picture, you will not divulge, to anyone, the secret of the ending of Witness for the Prosecution. This was in keeping with the advertising campaign for the film: one of the posters for the film said: "You'll talk about it, but please don't tell the ending.""Witness for the Prosecution" at Movie Poster Database The effort to keep the ending a secret extended to the cast. Billy Wilder did not give the actors the final ten pages of the script until it was time to shoot those scenes. The secrecy reportedly cost Marlene Dietrich an Academy Award, as United Artists didn't want to call attention to the fact that Dietrich was practically unrecognizable as the Cockney woman who hands over the incriminating letters to the defence.Osborne, Robert. Comments on TCM broadcast 29 October 2008 Reception The film received extremely positive reviews,'WITNESS FOR PROSECUTION' DYNAMIC COURTROOM FILM Schallert, Edwin. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 18 Dec 1957: B14. and currently holds a 100% rating on Rotten Tomatoes. In TV Guide's review of the film, it received four and a half stars out of five, the writer saying that "Witness for the Prosecution is a witty, terse adaptation of the Agatha Christie hit play brought to the screen with ingenuity and vitality by Billy Wilder." Dietrich's quote "Wanna kiss me, Ducky?" became particularly famous. American Film Institute included the film in AFI's 10 Top 10 as #6 in the Courtroom Drama category. Accolades Other adaptations The first adaptation of the Agatha Christie story was a BBC television production made in 1949, with a running time of 75 minutes. Another early production of Witness for the Prosecution was in the form of a live telecast on CBS's Lux Video Theatre on September 17, 1953, starring Edward G Robinson, Andrea King and Tom Drake."Witness for the Prosecution" at the official Andrea King website Agatha Christie's play was first performed in Nottingham on 28 September 1953, opened in London on 28 October 1953 and on Broadway on 16 December 1954. In 1982, Witness for the Prosecution was remade as a television film, starring Ralph Richardson, Deborah Kerr, Beau Bridges, Donald Pleasence, Wendy Hiller, and Diana Rigg. It was adapted by Lawrence B Marcus and John Gay from the original screenplay and directed by Alan Gibson. In 2016, Deadline announced that Ben Affleck will direct, produce and act in a remake of Witness for the Prosecution for 20th Century Fox. Home media Witness for the Prosecution was released on DVD by MGM Home Entertainment on 11 December 2001 as a Region 1 widescreen DVD, and by Kino Lorber (under licence from MGM) on Blu-ray on 22 July 2014 as a Region 1 widescreen disc. See also * List of American films of 1957 * Trial movies References External links * * * * * * Category:1957 films Category:1950s drama films Category:1950s thriller films Category:American black-and-white films Category:American films Category:American legal drama films Category:American thriller films Category:Courtroom films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on works by Agatha Christie Category:Films directed by Billy Wilder Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actress Golden Globe-winning performance Category:Films set in London Category:Legal films Category:Screenplays by Billy Wilder Category:United Artists films